Das Ende ist auch ein Anfang
by aislingde
Summary: Harry will alle Brücken abbrechen.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Das Ende ist auch ein Anfang  
Autor: Aisling  
Mail: Harry Potter  
Art: Crossover  
Personen: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Wenn mir was gehören würde, dann wäre ich jetzt Millionär.  
Inhalt. Harry will alle Brücken abbrechen.  
Kommentar: Ich habe mich lange gefragt, was aus Harry werden würde, wenn er es schafft, Voldemort zu besiegen und zu überleben. In einer Welt, wo es immer noch rachsüchtige Todesser gibt, hat er nicht viele Möglichkeiten.  
Dank: An Birgitt, für ihr Beta.

Es war vorbei. Die letzte Schlacht war geschlagen, Voldemort besiegt und in der magischen Welt herrschte wieder Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen.  
Doch so sehr sich Harry auch bemühte, er empfand nur Trauer. Er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben zu viel verloren: seine Eltern, seine Freunde und seine Heimat.  
Es gab nichts mehr, was Harry mit der Zauberwelt verband. Deswegen fragte er sich auch, ob es nicht besser wäre, dieser den Rücken zuzukehren.

Seit zwei Wochen lag er nun in St. Mungos und hoffte, dass er endlich soweit erholt wäre, um entlassen zu werden. Aber die Ärzte hatten ihm bei der letzten Visite mitgeteilt, dass es noch etwa eine Woche dauern würde. Für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange, aber da er es noch nicht mal schaffte, eigenständig zur Toilette zu gehen, wusste er, dass sie Recht hatten.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Noch bevor er ‚Herein' sagen konnte, wurde sie schwungvoll geöffnet und Molly trat ein.  
In diesem Krieg hatte sie ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder verloren. Ginny und Ron waren getötet worden, weil sie mit Harry befreundet gewesen waren, und trotz allem kreidete sie es ihm nicht an. Nein, sie besuchte ihn täglich und zeigte immer ihre Zuneigung.  
Heute brachte sie nicht nur Blumen mit, sondern auch einen selbstgebackenen Kuchen. Harry konnte sich aber nicht wirklich daran erfreuen. Er starrte auf die süße Versuchung und wünschte sich, dass Ron da wäre. Dieser hätte den Kuchen innerhalb kürzester Zeit verschlungen.  
„Harry!"  
Er sah auf. Direkt in Mollys Augen. Und sie schien zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging.  
„Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Hör' auf damit, du ruinierst dein Leben und das würden weder Ron noch Ginny gewollt haben."  
„Ich weiß, aber hier erinnert mich alles an sie. Molly, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
Diese hatte sich inzwischen einen Stuhl herangezogen und sich neben das Bett gesetzt.  
„Du darfst mich alles fragen, mein Junge. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob ich auf alles eine Antwort habe."  
„Nicht so eine Frage. Ich möchte nichts wissen. Molly…" Harry zögerte. Sollte er aussprechen, was ihn schon seit Tagen bewegte? War Molly wirklich der richtige Ansprechpartner?  
„Molly, ich weiß nicht, ob die Zauberwelt immer noch mein Zuhause ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch hier leben kann."  
Statt zu antworten nahm Molly Harrys Hand und hielt sie fest. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry erkannte, warum sie nicht antwortete. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und sie machte keinen Versuch, sie wegzuwischen.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"  
„Nein, es ist schon gut."  
Gar nichts war gut. Er hatte mit seiner Frage alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, weil ich weine. Du bist mir halt ans Herz gewachsen. Du bist für mich eins meiner Kinder. Und es tut weh, wenn man merkt, dass sie flügge werden. Das hat aber nichts mit deiner Entscheidung zu tun."  
„Ich habe mich aber noch gar nicht entschieden", wagte Harry zu widersprechen.  
„Doch, das hast du. Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht. Bill hat ihn auch gehabt, lange bevor er nach Ägypten ging. Du wirst gehen. Und ich werde alles tun, was möglich ist, um dir dabei zu helfen."  
„Molly, bitte…" Hilflos brach er ab. Eigentlich wollte er sagen, dass sie sich irrte, in dem was sie da gerade sagte, aber dann begriff er, dass sie doch Recht hatte.  
„Sag nichts. Ich kann deine Entscheidung verstehen. Diese Welt hat dir nur Leid und Unglück gebracht. Und das, wo du so jung bist."  
Sie streichelte über seinen Handrücken.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass Neville und Luna Eltern werden?"  
Nein, davon hatte er noch nichts gehört. Dankbar über den Themenwechsel diskutierte Harry mit, ob das Kind ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde.

Molly kam auch in der folgenden Woche jeden Tag zu Besuch. Immer blieb sie etwa eine Stunde, doch sie sprach nur über belanglose Dinge, nicht darüber, dass Harry die Zauberwelt verlassen wollte. Ansonsten war Harry sehr viel allein. Einzig Neville und Luna schauten vorbei, um ihn zu fragen, ob er Patenonkel werden wollte. Er sah in ihre strahlenden Gesichter und kam sich so alt vor. Warum hatte er nie solche Freude empfinden können? Warum musste Ginny so früh sterben? Es war einfach nur ungerecht.  
Neville, der scheinbar ahnte, was in Harry vorging, drängte ziemlich schnell zum Aufbruch, ohne auf eine Zusage bestehen. Ihm war offensichtlich klar, dass es die falsche Frage zum falschen Zeitpunkt war.  
Einen Tag vor seiner Entlassung kam Arthur Weasley. Und zwar allein.  
Im Gegensatz zu Molly, die sich immer sofort an sein Bett setzte, blieb er im Eingang stehen.  
„Hallo, Harry!"  
„Guten Tag, Arthur! Kommen Sie doch herein und setzen Sie sich."  
Er folgte der Aufforderung und Harry konnte erkennen, dass er stark hinkte. Das letzte Gefecht war auch für ihn nicht ohne Folgen geblieben.  
„Danke, Junge! Molly hat mit mir geredet."  
Es gab keinen Zweifel, worauf Arthur anspielte.  
„Und? Was denken Sie?"  
Umständlich holte Arthur einen Stuhl, der am Fenster stand, und setzte sich zu Harry – ignorierend, dass auf der anderen Seite des Bettes schon ein Stuhl stand.  
„Du weißt, dass wir immer noch auf der Suche nach untergetauchten Todessern sind und dass du Tag und Nacht bewacht wirst?"  
„Ja, aber was hat es mit meinem Entschluss, die Zauberwelt zu verlassen, zu tun?"  
„Solange du in dieser Welt bleibst, besteht die Gefahr, dass dich einer von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten aus Rache umbringt. Er wird irgendwann, wenn du es am wenigsten ahnst, zuschlagen."  
An diese Gefahr hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht.  
„Deswegen befürworte ich, dass du deinen Namen änderst und dorthin gehst, wo dich keiner vermutet."  
„Und wo soll das sein? Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich will. Ich habe die letzten Jahre nur daran gedacht, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss."  
„Ja, das weiß ich." Arthur seufzte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so, aber es ging nicht anders. Das Zaubereiministerium hat mich ermächtigt, dir zu sagen, dass sie mit ihren diplomatischen Beziehungen dafür sorgen werden, dass du eine neue Identität bekommst. Und wenn du möchtest, dann bekommst du auch Papiere über einen anständigen Muggelschulabschluss. Ich kenne mich damit zwar nicht aus, aber man hat mir versichert, dass sich dies arrangieren lässt."  
Harry schob eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Seit wann unterstützt mich das Ministerium?"  
„Wenn sie dich dafür loswerden, dann werden sie plötzlich ganz fix. Man nimmt es dir immer noch übel, dass du Dumbledores Mann bist."  
„Hätte ich damals anders entscheiden sollen?"  
Merlin, er wollte doch nicht so aggressiv sein, schon gar nicht gegenüber Arthur. Aber man verlangte immer von ihm Entscheidungen, für die er sich eigentlich viel zu jung fühlte. Er wusste einfach nicht genug.  
„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich versuche doch nur zu erklären, warum das Ministerium sich so verhält."  
„Es tut mir leid, Arthur. Es ist nur... es ist einfach zuviel für mich. Wie soll ich in der Muggelwelt leben, wenn ich noch nicht einmal deren Schulwissen habe? Da nützt mir jeder noch so tolle Abschluss nichts. Das einzige, was ich kann, ist kämpfen, Strategien planen und Quidditch spielen. Doch davon kann ich nicht leben."  
„Das mit der Bildung können wir nachholen. Es gibt einen sehr komplizierten Zauber, der das möglich macht. Wenn du noch einige Tage hier bleibst, wäre Bildung das geringere Problem. Und ich denke, dass ich dir einen Job besorgen kann, der dir gefallen wird."  
„Und was wäre das?"  
„Ich möchte es noch nicht sagen. Du erfährst es, wenn es auch wirklich klappt. Morgen hole ich dich hier ab, und dann verbringst du einige Tage im Fuchsbau."  
Das wollte Harry nicht. Dort gab es zu viele Erinnerungen.  
„Arthur, bitte nicht. Ich kann nicht dorthin zurück."  
„Zu viele Bilder von glücklichen Tagen?"  
Damit hatte Arthur genau erfasst, was in ihm vorging.  
„Ja, es geht einfach nicht."  
„Schade, aber ich kann dich gut verstehen. Was hältst du davon, wenn du nach deiner Entlassung einige Tage im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' verbringst? Es lässt sich zwar nicht vermeiden, dass dir einige Auroren zur Seite gestellt werden, um dich vor Attentätern zu schützen, aber dort kannst du dich auch auf dein Zimmer zurückziehen."  
„Wieso sollte ich länger in der magischen Welt bleiben als unbedingt notwendig? Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht bleiben, ich muss weg."  
„Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry." Das Seufzen von Arthur war unüberhörbar. „Glaub mir, ich will dich nicht daran hindern. Ich möchte nur, dass alles so reibungslos wie möglich abläuft. Und dafür brauche ich noch einige Tage. Du brauchst zum Beispiel einen neuen Namen. Gibt es da einen, der dir zusagt?"  
Es gab viele Personen, deren Namen Harry im Gedächtnis behalten wollte, aber er wollte von niemandem den Namen annehmen. Selbst von Sirius nicht. Es wäre falsch gewesen – und obendrein töricht, es wäre ein Leichtes, ihn mit diesem Namen aufzuspüren.  
„Nein, suchen Sie mir einen aus. Es ist mir egal, solange es kein zu peinlicher ist. Und ich werde morgen in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' umziehen. Damals, als ich einen Teil meiner Ferien dort verbracht habe, war es eine schöne Zeit gewesen."  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass Harry die Winkelgasse erkundet hatte. Der Reiz, den die magische Welt damals auf ihn ausgeübt hatte, war vergangen. Es war nur ein schaler Nachgeschmack übrig geblieben.  
„Dann bleibt nur noch das Problem mit den Bildern, die ich von dir brauche. Es müssen Muggelfotos sein. Man hat mir zwar eine Muggelkamera mitgegeben, um sie hier zu machen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich damit umgehen soll."  
Es schien Arthur richtig peinlich zu sein, dass er nicht wusste, wie das Teil funktionierte. Schließlich war er doch Experte für Muggelangelegenheiten.  
Er hatte die Kamera aus seiner Tasche genommen und hielt sie nun am Objektiv fest. Harry verstand nicht wirklich viel davon, aber so oft, wie Colin ihn früher fotografiert hatte, wusste er, wo vorne und hinten war.  
"Geben Sie mir den Fotoapparat und dann zeige ich Ihnen, wie es geht."  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry mit der Kamera zurecht kam, doch dann konnte er Arthur die Handhabung erklären.  
Als die Fotos endlich im Kasten waren, war Harry geschafft. Da die Verletzungen immer noch nicht verheilt waren, hatte er auch wieder Schmerzen. Dafür hatte Arthur ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Selbst der Krieg und der Tod seiner Kinder hatten Arthurs Begeisterung für Muggeltechnik nicht versiegen lassen. Sehr zu Mollys Leidwesen brachte er immer wieder die exotischsten Geräte mit nach Hause und nichts und niemand konnte Arthur davon abhalten, die Muggelprodukte mit einigen magischen Sprüchen aufzupeppen. Da es schon magische Fotoapparate gab, fragte sich Harry was Arthur mit der Kamera anstellen würde.  
Bei Mollys Besuchen war Arthurs Leidenschaft eins ihrer Hauptgesprächsthemen gewesen. Und kaum hatte er die Kamera eingepackt, erzählte er schon von seiner neuesten Erfindung. Merlin sei Dank, er war recht genügsam und verlangte von Harry nur ein ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein' an der passenden Stelle.  
Für ein richtiges Fachgespräch hatte Harry keine Nerven mehr. Seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Zukunft. Nur noch wenige Tage und er würde wirklich den letzten Schritt tun und die Zauberwelt endgültig verlassen. Er hatte sich dies schon so lange gewünscht und jetzt schien es endlich Realität zu werden.  
Auch Arthur hatte irgendwann ein Einsehen und verstand, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr in seiner Welt war.  
„Tja, Harry, ich gehe jetzt besser. Brauchst du noch irgendwelche Literatur über die Muggelwelt? Ich könnte dir etwas mitbringen."  
„Danke für das Angebot, Arthur. Aber ich war noch letzten Sommer bei meiner Tante und ich denke nicht, dass dieses Wissen aufgefrischt werden muss."  
Seinen Verwandten hatte er zu verdanken, dass er sich bestens in der Bedienung sämtlicher Haushaltsgeräte auskannte.  
„Was sollen wir ihnen sagen?"  
„Bitte?"  
„Was sollen wir deiner Tante sagen? Ich bezweifle, dass du sie noch einmal sehen willst. Ich befürchte nur, dass sie so töricht sein könnte,  
die Zauberwelt aufzusuchen, wenn du nicht wiederkommst."  
„Sie wird nicht kommen, um mich zu suchen. Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Und wenn, dann sagen Sie ihr, dass ich für sie gestorben bin."  
Arthurs Blick war fast schon beängstigend. Es war fast so, als ob sein ‚Ersatzvater' sämtliche schützende Hüllen von seiner Seele riss und tief in ihn hineinblickte.  
„Es ist eine Schande, was dir in den letzten Jahren zugestoßen ist. Man hat dir nie eine richtige Kindheit gegönnt und dann hat Voldemort auch noch alles vernichtet, was dir wichtig war. Ich hoffe, die Muggelwelt ist jetzt gnädiger zu dir."  
Ein dicker Kloß saß plötzlich in Harry Kehle. Warum nur ging er nicht weg? Und dass seine Augen tränten, lag bestimmt nur an der Krankenhausluft. Arthur schien keinen Kommentar zu erwarten.  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich in vier Tagen alle notwendigen Papiere und Unterlagen zusammen habe, dann sprechen wir über deine weitere Zukunft. Wenn du wieder fit bist, solltest du nach Gringotts gehen und veranlassen, dass die Kobolde dein Geld in die Muggelwelt schaffen."  
Dieser sachliche Ton half und Harry konnte wieder reden.  
„Ich muss aber vorher bei einer Bank ein Konto eröffnen. Und dafür brauche ich einen Namen."  
„Nein, das erledigen die Kobolde für dich. Sie haben damit Erfahrung und werden dafür sorgen, dass niemand in der Muggelwelt Fragen stellen wird. Und über deine neue Identität wissen sie wahrscheinlich eher Bescheid als du und ich. Sie haben da ihre Quellen."  
Ja, die Kobolde wussten so vieles. Und wenn Hermine nicht auf die Idee gekommen wäre, bei Gringotts nachzuforschen, dann wäre wahrscheinlich Voldemort der Gewinner gewesen.  
Diesen Gedanken schob Harry schnell beiseite. Hermine war bis zum Schluss an seiner Seite gewesen und ihre Freundschaft schien unerschütterlich zu sein. Doch nach dem letzten Gefecht hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und niemand hatte sie seither gesehen. Harry ahnte, dass sie in die Muggelwelt geflüchtet war. Genau wie er es auch vorhatte.  
„Ich muss gehen, Harry. Molly wartet wohl mit dem Abendessen auf mich. Ich werde dich in den nächsten Tagen besuchen und dir deine neuen Papiere geben. Dann wirst du keine Probleme in der Muggelwelt haben."  
Gleichzeitig stand Arthur auf und reichte Harry seine Hand. Dieser ergriff sie.  
„Danke, Arthur. Für alles."  
Es schien Arthur unangenehm zu sein, dass Harry sich bedankte. Er ließ die Hand des Jungen los.  
„Nicht, Harry. Wir haben zu danken. Und das tun viel zu wenige, denn sonst würdest du nicht fortgehen."  
Bevor Harry antworten konnte, drehte Arthur sich um und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiter geht es mit dem zweiten Teil... wahrscheinlich nicht so, wie ihr es erwartet habt. Trotzdem viel Spaß.

Am nächsten Tag zog Harry in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' um. Tom gab ihm ein Zimmer mit Aussicht auf Londons Straßenverkehr. Es war irgendwie die erste Verheißung, dass er bald frei sein würde.  
Frei war Harry in der Zauberwelt nicht mehr. Als er am darauf folgenden Morgen zum Frühstück in den Schankraum gehen wollte, wurde er von einem Blitzlichtgewitter und Mikrofonen, die in seine Richtung gehalten wurden, überrascht. Wenn er nicht von Tonks und einem weiteren Auror eskortiert worden wäre, hätte ihn die Journalistenmeute verschlungen. So schaffte er die Flucht in sein Zimmer. Am liebsten hätte er es gar nicht mehr verlassen. Das Essen wurde ihm von einem verschüchterten Hauselfen, der den Blick ständig gesenkt hielt, gebracht. Er hatte wohl Angst vor dem mächtigen Zauberer. Das missfiel Harry noch viel mehr als die aufdringliche Presse.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte er damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren. Der Himmel war von einem fast schon magischen Blau und hin und wieder zogen ganz weit oben Flugzeuge über den Himmel. Harry versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, so eine Maschine zu fliegen. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht mit dem Flug auf dem Besen zu vergleichen. Doch vielleicht sollte er sich bei einer Fluggesellschaft als Pilot bewerben. Er hatte zwar genug Geld, um nie wieder arbeiten zu müssen, nichtsdestoweniger wusste Harry um die Gefahr, sich in den dunklen Erlebnissen seiner Vergangenheit zu verlieren. Besser arbeiten und vergessen, als ständig vor der Vergangenheit zu fliehen.  
Doch bevor Harry Pläne für seine Zukunft schmieden konnte, musste er sich noch einmal der Zauberwelt stellen, um seine Geldangelegenheiten zu regeln. Das tat er am nächsten Morgen.  
Mittlerweile wurde er von sechs Auroren begleitet. Und sie sorgten wirklich dafür, dass Harry nicht belästigt wurde. Weder von den Journalisten, noch von den ganzen Neugierigen, die vor dem Wirtshaus standen und einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen wollten. Einige wollten sogar ein Autogramm von ihm.  
Erst als er bei Gringotts war, konnte Harry ein wenig Atem holen. Die Kobolde ließen nicht zu, dass ein Kunde behelligt wurde, und baten Harry in einen der hinteren Räume. Zum ersten Mal verzichtete er darauf, sein Verlies persönlich aufzusuchen. Seine frisch verheilten Wunden würden die rasante Fahrt dorthin garantiert nicht gut vertragen.  
Er vertraute den Kobolden, dass sie keinen Sickel unterschlagen würden. Er schilderte ihnen sein Problem, dass er noch nicht wusste, wo und unter welchem Namen er ein Konto eröffnen würde. Der Kobold, der ihn betreute – ein alter kleiner Mann, mit einem langen grauen Bart, der ein bisschen an Dumbledore erinnerte – schlug vor, dass Harry diese Angelegenheit Gringotts überlassen sollte. Man würde ihn per Eule informieren, wenn alles geregelt wäre. Es würde zwar eine geringe Gebühr kosten, wäre aber viel praktischer.  
Ohne groß nachzudenken, entschied Harry, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Er unterschrieb ohne hinzusehen alle Formulare, die der Kobold ihm vorlegte.

Der Rückweg war wieder ein Spießrutenlauf. Es war zu einem regelrechten Menschenauflauf gekommen, weil anscheinend alle Zauberer Harry sehen wollten. Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis sie den sicheren Hafen des ‚Tropfenden Kessels' erreicht hatten.  
Ziemlich erschöpft erreichte Harry endlich sein Zimmer – durch eine Tür und zwei Auroren vor der Menschenmenge geschützt. Er fragte sich, warum es immer nur diese Extreme gab: Entweder verehrte man ihn, weil er gerade die Welt gerettet hatte, oder er wurde vom Ministerium und der Presse niedergemacht, weil er nicht angepasst war und zu viele Fragen stellte.  
Harry wusste, dass es in der Muggelwelt nicht anders lief, aber da er dort keine Berühmtheit war und niemals eine werden wollte, musste es möglich sein, dort in Frieden zu leben.  
Vielleicht würde er dann endlich einen Menschen finden, den er lieben konnte, ohne um dessen Leben zu fürchten.  
Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte Harry, dass die Sonne den Horizont berührte. Es war ein herrlicher Tag gewesen, den man besser nicht in einem Zimmer verbringen sollte. Und schon gar nicht, um sich von aufdringlichen Mitmenschen abzuschotten. Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Glasscheibe. Zur Ruhe kommen konnte er trotz seiner Erschöpfung nicht. Zu viele Gedanken, zu viele Wünsche, zu viele Hoffnungen. Eigentlich konnte der Wechsel in die normale Welt gar nicht funktionieren. Nicht bei dem Glück, das er immer hatte.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja, bitte?"  
Vielleicht war es ja Arthur, der Neuigkeiten brachte. Doch es war Tonks mit dem Abendessen. Eigentlich war das ja die Aufgabe des Hauselfen, doch Harry hatte darum gebeten, dass dieser nicht mehr in seiner Gegenwart erscheinen sollte. Harry wollte niemanden sehen, der sich vor ihm ängstigte.  
Tonks stellte einfach nur das Tablett ab – erstaunlicherweise ohne zu stolpern oder etwas umzuwerfen - und verließ dann wieder den Raum. Seit Remus' Tod war sie sehr ruhig und in sich gekehrt.  
Der Geruch verführte Harry, sich anzusehen, was der Hauself gezaubert hatte. Und nachdem er den ersten Bissen gekostet hatte, hörte er nicht eher auf, bis der Teller leer war. Das Beste war jedoch das Getränk. Eine eiskalte Cola. Ein Vorgeschmack auf seine Zukunft.  
Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Harry lesend im Bett. Er hatte nicht nur die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten von Tom bekommen, sondern auch die Times.  
Den Propheten hatte Harry schnell durch. Selbst die Tatsache, dass man ihn für den Merlinorden nominiert hatte, ließ ihn kalt. Er würde nicht mehr da sein, um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Viel mehr interessierten ihn die Nachrichten aus der Welt der Muggel. Doch die ersten Seiten waren nur voll vom mysteriösen Tod von Prinzessin Diana und ihrer Beerdigung. Ansonsten standen nur belanglose Sachen in der Zeitung. Es schien, dass sich selbst die Politiker zurückhielten, um die Trauer des Volkes nicht zu stören. Es war schon seltsam: Die magische Welt feierte einen Tod und die Muggel betrauerten einen. Frustriert legte Harry die Zeitung zur Seite und schloss die Augen.  
Erstaunlich schnell schlief er ein.  
Kurz darauf wachte er schreiend auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry klar wurde, dass er in einem Bett lag. Viel zu realistisch waren die Bilder in seinem Kopf gewesen. Rons verzerrte Miene, als er vom ‚Crucio' getroffen wurde, Ginnys seltsam verrenkter Körper, den die Todesser einfach liegengelassen hatten, nachdem sie sie mit einem ‚Avada Kedavra' getötet hatten.  
Resigniert griff Harry zum ‚Traumlosen Schlaf'-Trank. Er wusste, dass man davon süchtig werden konnte. Aber da er innerhalb kurzer Zeit keine Möglichkeit mehr haben würde, den Trank zu kaufen oder ihn selbst zu brauen – fast alle Zutaten gab es nur in der magischen Welt -, verschwendete er keinen weiteren Gedanken an diese Gefahr.  
Den Rest der Nacht schlief er durch. Wirklich erholt fühlte er sich am nächsten Morgen allerdings nicht. Das war eine weitere Nebenwirkung des Trankes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ist der dritte und letzte Teil. Und ihr werdet herausfinden, warum es ein Crossover ist.

Nachdem Harry am nächtsn Morgen im Bad gewesen war, klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Herein!"  
Wahrscheinlich war es ein Auror, mit seinem Frühstück.  
Es war das Essen, doch gebracht wurde es von Arthur Weasley.  
„Guten Morgen, Harry. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."  
Ungeschickt balancierte er das Tablett, als er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Harry eilte zur Hilfe.  
„Danke, Arthur. Ich bin sogar richtig hungrig. Stellen Sie das Tablett doch bitte auf dem Tisch ab. Wollen Sie mit mir frühstücken?"  
Arthur folgte Harrys Bitte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Der-Junge-der-nicht-sterben-konnte setzte sich dazu.  
„Ich habe schon zu Hause gegessen, aber zum Kaffee sage ich nicht nein. Tom hat mir eine Tasse mitgegeben."  
Der Duft von gebratenem Ei mit Speck erfüllte den Raum und Harrys Magen rumorte.

Eigentlich wollte Harry fragen, was mit seinen Papieren war, aber als er sah, wie bedächtig Arthur den Kaffee eingoss und mit welch genießerischem Ausdruck er den ersten Schluck trank, da bezwang er seine Neugier.  
Schweigend aß Harry. Was sollte er mit Arthur besprechen? Dass er den Merlinorden für einen Mord bekommen sollte? Dass er jede Nacht von Ron und Ginny träumte? Oder wie sehr er auf den Moment wartete, den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' endgültig zu verlassen? Alles würde Arthur den Genuss des Kaffees vermiesen.

„Ich habe dir nicht nur das Frühstück mitgebracht, Harry. Dein Ausweis ist fertig."  
Arthur griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und reichte Harry die Papiere.  
Erstaunt blickte er auf seinen Pass. Es war kein englischer, sondern ein amerikanischer.  
Als er ihn aufklappte, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf das Foto. Er wirkte wesentlich älter, als er wirklich war. Sein neuer Name war John Sheppard und sein Geburtsjahr war ins Jahre 1973 verlegt worden.  
Erstaunt blickte Harry Arthur an.  
„Wieso haben Sie mich sieben Jahre älter gemacht? Und warum bin ich Amerikaner?"  
„Weil wir es den Todessern so schwer wie möglich machen wollen, dich zu finden. Und außer mir wissen nur ein Kobold von Gringotts und der Hersteller des Ausweises über deine neue Identität bescheid. Ich habe den Muggel mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt. Er wird dich nicht verraten können."  
Was sollte Harry zu diesen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sagen?  
„Ich habe noch eine Bitte, Harry."  
„Ja, Arthur?"  
„Belege mich auch mit einem ‚Amnesia', bevor ich dein Zimmer verlasse. Man wird vermuten, dass ich für dein Untertauchen verantwortlich bin, und ich möchte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."  
Harry musste schlucken. Arthur hatte wirklich alles durchdacht. Wenn er den Ausweis annahm und den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' verließ, dann würde er wirklich alle Brücken hinter sich abbrechen und ganz neu anfangen können.  
„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was du beruflich machen möchtest?"  
Darüber gegrübelt hatte Harry schon, nur noch keine Lösung gefunden. Um etwas Zeit für eine Antwort zu schinden, widmete er sich seinem Frühstück. Er aß zwei Bissen und fühlte die ganze Zeit Arthurs Blick auf sich ruhen. Dann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus.  
„Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich überlege, ob ich mich nicht bei einer Fluggesellschaft als Pilot bewerben soll."  
„Die Idee ist gut. Ich hätte einen Vorschlag, der dir vielleicht noch besser gefällt."  
„Was denn?"  
Spielte Arthur auf die Idee an, die er schon im Krankenhaus gehabt hatte? Jedenfalls nahm er einen Umschlag aus seiner Jacke und reichte ihn Harry.  
„Wenn du möchtest, dann hast du in zwei Wochen bei der amerikanischen Air Force einen Eignungstest. Ich habe das alles an sämtlichen offiziellen Stellen vorbei arrangieren können, so dass keiner ahnt, wer sich wirklich bewirbt. Es besteht nur das Problem, dass du wieder in Kriege verwickelt werden könntest. Aber ein Kampfflugzeug zu fliegen soll dem Fliegen auf einen Besen ähnlicher sein als alles andere in der Muggelwelt."

Der Bissen blieb Harry im Hals stecken und er bekam keine Luft mehr. Arthur eilte ihm zu Hilfe und klopfte auf seine Schulter.  
„Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Hektisch nach Luft schnappend bemühte Harry sich, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Tränen standen in seinen Augen, als er endlich zur Ruhe kam.  
„Es tut mir leid, Junge. Das war wohl doch die falsche Idee."  
„Nein, Arthur. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie haben mich nur sehr überrascht. Aber wird es nicht Probleme geben?"  
„Wenn du deine fehlenden Kenntnisse meinst, nein, wenn du willst, kommt morgen Bernhard Rookwood vorbei. Er ist zur Zeit der einzige Zauberer, der den ‚Sciretus'-Spruch beherrscht. Mit diesem Zauber kannst du wahlweise mehrere Fremdsprachen lernen oder ein mathematisches Genie werden."  
„Wenn ich Pilot werden will, dann benötige ich mathematisches Wissen. Aber das meine ich nicht. Ich trage eine Brille."

Arthur schien irritiert zu sein.  
„Und wo ist das Problem, Harry? Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."  
„Ich kann nicht gut genug sehen. Und damit falle ich durch jeden Eignungstest."  
„Du brauchst dich nur vertrauensvoll an eine Medihexe zu wenden, sie kann deine Fehlsichtigkeit korrigieren."

Harry war sprachlos.

„Hat dir das nie jemand gesagt? Der Spruch ist vor rund zwanzig Jahren entwickelt worden. Bill hatte es mir erzählt. Der Junge konnte alsKind nicht gut sehen und er hat zum ersten Mal von diesem Spruch im zweiten Schuljahr erfahren. Das Fach ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' soll laut Lehrplan in dem Jahr eine Übersicht bieten, was für medizinisch möglich ist, wenn man sich doch nicht ganz so erfolgreich verteidigen konnte. Es ist eine Art Erste-Hilfe-Kurs. Zauberer, die Brille tragen, tun das meistens aus persönlicher Eitelkeit, nicht weil sie nichts sehen können. Oder sie sind zu alt, umdiesen rechtneuen Zauber zu trauen."  
„Nein, wir hatten nie diesen Kursus. Was ich an medizinischem Wissen habe, habe ich von Madam Pomfrey gelernt. Immer wenn sie es an mir angewendet hat."  
Wenn er von diesem Spruch eher gewusst hätte, wäre er nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Brille zu reparieren, als die Todesser Ginny entführten. Er hätte vielleicht ihr Leben retten können.  
Zwei Tage hatte er Ginny gesucht, gehofft, dass sie vielleicht noch am Leben war, doch dann hatte er sie auf einem Friedhof gefunden. Nur Merlin wusste, was man ihr angetan hatte, bevor der ‚Avada Kedavra' sie erlöst hatte.  
Am nächsten Tag war er auf fünf Todesser getroffen. Harry war allein gewesen – aber sie hatten keine Chance gehabt. Doch anschließend hatte er sich noch wesentlich schlechter gefühlt.  
„Verdammt! Warum hat man mir das nicht früher gesagt? Es gab Situationen, wo es wirklich geholfen hätte."  
Wieder war es Arthur, der seine Wut abbekam. Doch diesmal war es Harry egal. Er schob den Stuhl zurück und lief unruhig auf und ab. Es war einfach unfair!  
„Wissen Sie eigentlich--" Harry stoppte sich im letzten Moment. Das konnte er Arthur nicht antun.  
„Was ist, Harry?"  
„Nichts, vergessen Sie es. Kann Bernhard Rookwood heute noch vorbeikommen? Ich halte es keinen Tag mehr hier aus."  
Es war unübersehbar, dass Arthur von Harrys Verhalten überrascht war, er konnte ja nicht ahnen, was ihn so erregte.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen. Ich treffe ihn gleich im Ministerium und werde ihn so schnell wie möglich zu dir schicken. Und jetzt nimm' deinen Zauberstab und lösche aus meinem Gedächtnis sämtliche Erinnerungen, die deinen Namen und deine berufliche Zukunft betreffen. Solange ich davon weiß, habe ich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl."

Fünf Minuten später hatte Arthur um einige Erinnerungen ärmer den Raum verlassen und Harry war alleine.

Als nächstes bat er Tonks, die wieder vor seiner Tür Wache stand, ihm einige medizinische Bücher zu besorgen. Keine halbe Stunde später hatte er sie auf dem Tisch liegen und wiederum zwei Stunden später wusste Harry, welchen Zauber Arthur gemeint hatte.  
Dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und musterte sein Gesicht. Ohne Narbe sah es schon ganz anders aus und wenn er jetzt auch noch seine Brille ablegen würde…  
Zögernd tat Harry dies. Seine Sicht war jetzt nur noch verschwommen. Doch das war jetzt egal. Es störte nicht. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab und er sprach leise „Spectare Ocolus!"  
Sofort konnte er scharf sehen. Damit es nicht auffiel, zauberte er Fensterglas in seine Brille und setzte sie wieder auf. Er betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel.  
Alles sah so aus wie noch vor wenigen Minuten, aber es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, auch außerhalb des Rahmens scharf sehen zu können.  
Dann ging er wieder zum Tisch und las den Brief, den Arthur ihm gegeben hatte.  
Es war ein Einladungsschreiben der US-Air Force, an einem Test teilzunehmen.  
Es war nicht viel, was Harry über die Amerikaner wusste. Doch wenn er wirklich weiter fliegen wollte, dann war dies seine einzige Wahl. Alles, was er liebte, war tot, nur seine Leidenschaft zu fliegen und den Wind im Gesicht zu fühlen hatte Voldemort nicht zerstören können. Es war wahrscheinlich richtig, darauf die Zukunft aufzubauen.  
Entschlossen nahm er seinen Zauberstab und zerbrach ihn. Er wollte keine physische Verbindung zur Zauberwelt mehr haben. Für Notfälle beherrschte er immer noch die stablose Magie.

**Neun Monate später**

Die F-18 war ein fantastisches Flugzeug. Sie ließ sich leicht steuern und schien fast zu ahnen, was John Sheppard wollte, noch bevor er irgendeinen Befehl gab.  
Seit sieben Monaten wurde er zum Piloten ausgebildet. Leicht war es nicht gewesen. Er hatte große Wissenslücken – nur nicht in Mathematik. Das machte er aber mit verbissenem Lernen wett. Während die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang am Wochenende wilde Feten feierten, saß er in seinem Zimmer und lernte. Und wenn es mal wieder bis weit nach Mitternacht dauerte, ehe er seine Bücher zuklappte, dann schaute er in den Himmel und stellte sich vor, diesen mit einem Flugzeug zu beherrschen. Er wusste, dass er seinem Traum mit jedem Tag ein Stückchen näher kam.  
Seine Kameraden begriffen nicht, was ihn so antrieb. Doch sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Johns bissige Bemerkungen hatten noch jedes Wortgefecht zu seinen Gunsten entschieden und eine Prügelei anzufangen – nein, keiner wollte das Risiko eingehen, von der Akademie verwiesen zu werden. Und selbst wenn: Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jungs wusste er, wie es sich anfühlte, andere Menschen zu töten. Er war härter als sie und deswegen fürchtete er keine Konfrontation.  
Wirkliche Freundschaft hatte er mit niemandem geschlossen. Sie waren gute Kameraden, aber er ließ keinen wirklich nah an sich heran. John hatte Angst, dass er versehentlich sein größtes Geheimnis verraten könnte.  
Sieben Monate Theorie und Simulationen hatte er jetzt hinter sich. John hatte schon fast befürchtet, dass man ihn nie an ein Kampfflugzeug lassen würde. Doch seit zwei Wochen durften sie in die Lüfte aufsteigen. Zuerst in Begleitung eines Fluglehrers, der überprüfte, ob sie das Gelernte auch richtig anwendeten.  
Heute war der erste Tag, an dem er alleine fliegen durfte. Es war berauschend. Keiner, der hinter ihm saß und Anweisungen gab. Nur der lose Funkkontakt mit dem Tower verband ihn mit der restlichen Welt.  
Das Fliegen war anders, als er befürchtet hatte. Es war viel besser. Er hatte das Gefühl, den Himmel zu beherrschen, war schneller und wendiger als jemals zuvor und die F-18 war wesentlich sicherer als ein Besen. Und bequemer dazu.  
Nichts und niemand würde ihn daran hindern können, sich den Himmel untertan zu machen. Und wenn das nicht reichen würde… Johns Blick wanderte hinauf. Es war zwar nur der strahlendblaue Himmel zu sehen, aber irgendwo, ganz weit weg waren die Sterne. Vielleicht würde er sogar eines Tages die Sterne erreichen.  
Er hatte ein neues Ziel gefunden, für das er leben wollte.

Ende

Wer mit dem Namen John Sheppard nichts anfangen kann: Er ist militärischer Leiter des SGA (Stargate-Atlantis ein Ableger von Stargate). Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hat er das sog. Antiker-Gen, mit dem er nicht auf geistigen Befehl Türen öffnen kann, sondern auch noch eine ganze Menge Tricks kann.

Es gibtnur eineKleinigkeiten, die leider nicht ganz stimmen können. Aber trotz allem finde ich es erstaunlich stimmig.

Folgendes stimmt nicht:

Als Harry Potter Voldemort besiegt, ist es Herbst 1997 und er ist 18 Jahre alt.

Als Offizier musste John Sheppard bisher folgende Ränge durchlaufen:

Second Lieutenant  
First Lieutenant  
Captain  
Maijor  
Lieutenant Colonel  
Colonel

Sheppard war 2001 Leutenant Colonel bevor er Ende 2001 im Afghanistan Krieg degradiert wurde.

Wie schnell man befördert werden kann, habe ich noch nicht rausgefunden, habe aber in einige Lebensläufen nachgelesen, dass es zwischen 6 und 15 Jahre dauert - abhängig von Einsätzen, Belobigungen, Vorbildung und Vitamin B. Und das er nur vier Jahre im Armydienst ist, und dann schon so weit oben ist, ist die einzige Sache, die ich nicht erklären kann. Aber für Sheppard hat man da sicher eine Ausnahme gemacht ;-)

Und wenn es euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über einen kleinen Kommentar sehr freuen.


End file.
